'Sonic Adventure 2':Alternate Ending
by Foxy Hedgehog 777
Summary: Just a simple One-shot of how 'SA2' should've ended. This is my very first Fanfiction that I've posted here. Hope you like it.


''Sonic Adventure 2'':

Alternate Ending.

A Fanfiction Story

by Foxy Hedgehog.

* * *

**( Present Day ) Author's Note:**

**Hey guys and girls!**

**Here it is.**

**My very first Story on Fanfiction!**

**Of course, I have written other stories before this one, but most of them are so cringy it's not even funny!**

**Thankfully, my form of writing has improved a bit overtime which lead to this little Story.**

**Also, as I've said in my Profile, because I've written a few stories way ahead of time, there'll be extra Author's Notes.**

**(notice the original date for the said written Story)**

**I hope that's okay with you.**

**Now, let's go!!!**

* * *

**( 01-04-2019 )** **Author's Note:**

**This is how ''Sonic Adventure 2'' should've ended, in my opinion.**

**There is also a little bit of Sonadow (Sonic and Shadow) in this Story, so don't hate me, please. I do not own anything, except the idea for a different ending for the SEGA game.**

**So... enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Somewhere deep in the vastness of space, two super - powered hedgehogs, Sonic (the world's fastest hedgehog) and Shadow (the world's Ultimate Lifeform) had just defeated the Biohalizard, the artificial Ultimate Lifeform prototype.

But that didn't stop the Space Colony ARK from falling towards Earth at a very high speed, and it was up to the two hedgehogs to use their super powers to stop the ARK and put it back into orbit.

Sonic and Shadow charged towards the ARK.

''No way that's getting through!'' Sonic exclaimed.

Then, Shadow heard another voice.

''_Shadow, I beg of you.''_

''Maria?''

_''Give them a chance to be happy!''_

The super hedgehogs were able to get close enough to the ARK.

''Now, Shadow!'' Sonic called.

That's when the hedgehogs used their Chaos Emerald powered strength to 'slow down' the ARK, and Shadow's Inhibitor Rings broke away from his wrists and ankles to add even more power.

''CHAOS CONTROL!!!!'' The hedgehogs shouted.

The ARK was then teleported deeper into space and there it stayed, as still as stone.

Shadow, too exhausted to move, began falling towards Earth.

''Maria...'' He said. ''This is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you.''

As Shadow fell, his super powers disappeared, causing his golden color to fade to his original black fur.

He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the fate that awaited him.

He would've passed out, but... something happened.

Shadow didn't feel like he was falling anymore, instead he felt someone grab him and carry him upward.

Shadow opened his eyes a little, and saw a person bathed in gold.

''Maria?'' Shadow asked softly.

But Shadow's 'Guardian Angel' wasn't who he thought it was, and all he could do was stare at the sincerely smiling face.

That face... belonged to Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic quickly flew to a really wide walkway, and gently laid Shadow down on his back.

Then Sonic's powers disappeared, his golden color fading to his blue fur.

''Whew! That was a close one.'' Sonic said, tired, but strong.

Shadow opened his eyes a little wider and pushed himself into a sitting position.

Then, Sonic handed Shadow his Inhibitor Rings.

''Here, I think these are yours.''

Shadow took the rings. He put two on his ankles and one on his right wrist, but the last one he held in both hands, looking down at it.

''You... saved me.'' He said, not looking away from the ring.

''Yeah, I did.'' Sonic replied.

''Why?''

''Huh?''

Shadow turned his head and looked up at Sonic.

''Why did you save me, after all the chaos, trouble and destruction I caused for everyone, and for you?''

Sonic sighed softly, placing his hands on his hips, and looking down at his shoes.

He then looked up at the starry sky.

''That's a good question.'' Sonic said, then looked at Shadow.

''Y'know, I've been saving people for as long as I can remember. My Kind, Humankind, and every kind in between.''

As Sonic talked, he started to slowly pace back and forth.

''I save and protect the 'Good' people from the 'Bad' people. And despite all the bad things you've done: getting me arrested, teaming up with Eggman, and nearly destroying the world... Somehow I knew deep in my heart, that there was some 'Good' in you. And I wanted to get to know you more, so I could help you.''

Shadow was surprised to hear this coming from Sonic, but he stayed quiet and continued to listen.

''You were so blinded by your hatred over losing someone you really cared about, that all you could think about was getting revenge, and forgetting about what really matters. I honestly don't blame you, because I know what it feels like to lose someone you care about.''

Sonic thought about his past for a minute before continuing.

''When you finally realized what you really had to do, together we defeated that ugly lizard, stopped the ARK from falling, and saved the world. I knew, from the first moment we started working together, I was right. You really are a good person.''

Sonic stopped pacing and stood in front of Shadow.

''You asked me why I saved you. Well... this is my answer.''

Shadow inhaled softly and leaned forward slightly.

''I saved you because...''

Shadow's ears twitched impatiently, waiting for Sonic's answer.

''I like you.''

It suddenly got so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from a mile away, and neither hedgehog said a word.

Shadow spoke first, breaking the silence.

''What?''

''I saved you because I like you.'' Sonic repeated.

Shadow looked down at the ring in his hands.

''I see...'' He said.

Then, feeling his strength starting to come back to him, Shadow stood up and faced Sonic with a friendly smirk.

''You really are something else, Sonic,'' He said. ''I appreciate what you just did for me.''

''Ah, no problem Shadow, it's what I do.'' Sonic said.

It was quiet again for a minute, until it was Sonic's turn to break the silence.

''Hey, you wanna head over to the Control Room where the others are at?'' He asked.

''I would,'' Shadow answered, then he frowned. ''But I can't.''

''What? Why?'' Sonic asked with concern.

''I have to stay on board the ARK... in exile. So I can atone for my sins.''

''But Shadow...'' Sonic started to protest, but Shadow raised his left hand to stop him.

''I'm sorry, but this is something I must do.''

Then, Shadow held out his Inhibitor Ring to Sonic, who looked at Shadow curiously.

''Take this, and tell everyone that I sacrificed my life to save the planet. I'm trusting you to do this, Sonic.''

Sonic hesitantly held out his hand and took hold of the ring.

''Are you sure you want to do this, Shadow?'' He asked.

''I'm sure.'' Shadow replied.

Sonic sighed and tried to take the ring, but Shadow held on to it, and Sonic got confused.

''Don't worry, when the time comes, I will return.'' Shadow assured.

Sonic's face softened into a friendly smile. ''Promise?''

''I promise with all my heart.'' Shadow said with an honest smile.

Then he let go of the ring.

Sonic looked at the ring, then looked at Shadow.

''So... I guess I'll see you later.''

''Yeah... see you later.''

Shadow turned to look at Earth, and Sonic started to follow the path to the Control Room.

''Hey!!!'' Shadow called.

Sonic stopped and turned his head. ''Yeah?''

''Thank you, Sonic.'' Shadow said, turning his head.

''You're welcome, Shadow.'' Sonic answered.

Then, Sonic took off in a run, making his own way to the Control Room.

When he was sure Sonic was a good distance away, Shadow began to make his way to another Control Room.

He made it there just in time to push a button on the Control Panel, and live footage of Sonic, his friends, and Eggman appeared onscreen.

All Shadow could do now was watch as Sonic handed Rouge his Inhibitor Ring. Then Shadow listened as Sonic explained that he (Shadow) gave his life to save the planet, and said that he was what he was:

A brave and heroic hedgehog.

When it was time for everyone to go home, Sonic's friends and Eggman left the room, except Sonic. Who stopped and looked back before leaving the room.

''Sayonara,

Shadow the Hedgehog.'' He said and left.

Shadow inhaled a shakey breath, as his heart sank.

Those words... were Maria's last words she said to Shadow, before she died.

This made Shadow sad, but he was also a little happy.

Even though Maria and Professor Gerald were gone from his life, Shadow found and met someone new who cares about him.

And he too cares about them.

Then, A single tear streamed down Shadow's face as he spoke once more.

''Sayonara,

Sonic the Hedgehog...my friend.''

* * *

**( 01-06-2019 )**

**Another Author's Note:**

**By now you're probably wondering what's gonna happen after reading this.**

**Will there be a ''Sonic Heroes''?**

**or ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' game?**

**Yes there will be, and I'll tell you why:**

**Unbeknownst to Sonic, his friends, and Shadow, Eggman left his vehicle, the Egg Mobile, onboard the ARK when he left with Sonic and the others.**

**On purpose!!!**

**Using a special remote control, Eggman secretly moved the Egg Mobile around the ARK to find and capture Shadow.**

**And Shadow, who was still too exhausted and tired to run or fight back, was captured by the Egg Mobile and locked inside the cockpit. He was then knocked out by sleeping gas coming from the control panel inside the vehicle.**

**After that, the Egg Mobile automatically flew to Eggman's secret base. He then took Shadow and cloned him, making thousands of Shadow Clones.**

**When he was done, Eggman placed Shadow in a liquid filled capsule and locked him in a well hidden room.**

**Shadow slept there like that for so long that he lost his memory, and when Rouge finds him, everything plays out accordingly like it does in 'Sonic Heroes' and 'Shadow the Hedgehog' with Shadow trying to recover his memory, but with one difference.**

**Shadow's memory of Sonic is recovered a little quicker and they become close friends.**

**So anyway, I hope you liked the Fanfiction as much as I did.**

**It felt good to write it, and it felt great to read it afterwards!**

* * *

(Present Day) Author's Note 2:

There you go~

What do you think?

Be sure to send your Reviews and PM's if you want and tell me what you thought of my first Fanfiction.

Until then, see you later~


End file.
